Forbidden Love
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: There has been many robberies lately in the Valley of Peace which was odd This time of the year it was always peaceful and out of no where appears a group of bandits with a leader that's an expert During a heist he finds a warrior, whom he spends time with starts to fall for her and he begins to change but can this love story have a happy ending or will it end unhappily NewCoverTiP
1. The Bandit!

**Hey everyone new year new story right? I know I haven't updated my other stories but that's what I'm working on this moment but I just had to get this story out first. Please Enjoy and tell me what you think of it. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's a nice quiet night as Tigress walked the streets of the Valley of Peace. She was wearing a red vest her sister had given her a few days back. She was tall about 5 feet or so tall and she just loved to walk around the valley this time of the year. It was always so…peaceful. The Valley truly lived to its name. There were hardly any bandits and the stars shone brighter. The moon shone right on her as if there was nothing else to shine on. It was the only light she had besides the small lanterns coming from the doorsteps of a few homes. As she walked, though, she didn't notice a large shadow go by. It had a black robe to blend into the night making sure he or she wasn't discovered by the warriors of the Jade Palace. It noticed a small lonely house at the edge of the valley seeing no one to stop it, it cleverly unlocked the front door going inside and closing it again quietly being careful not to wake up the sleeping family. It removed its hood revealing a male panda. His name? Po. He's a bandit. He's been one all his life and always will be. He was wearing gloves to not leave any finger prints behind opening each and every drawer taking anything valuable. Once that was done he left and by morning there was no trace of him.<p>

"How did he escape Tigress?" a small male red panda asked the tiger, from last night, in front of him. "You were out there all night"

"I don't know Master" She answered. "I didn't see anyone out there" They were outside the robed home. They searched for clues everywhere. But it seemed as if no one had been there last night besides the fact that there were stolen goods.

"Well who ever robed this house last night must be a professional." Another tiger right behind her said. She looked like Tigress only she was wearing a blue vest with bird designs on them and a red scar under her right eye. "There's no sign that someone was here last night."

"Yeah they did a good job at hiding it."

"Well we need to keep out a sharper eye on whoever did this. If any of you find anyone suspicious keep a close eye on them. It could be anyone."

"Yes Master Shifu" Both of the tigers said.

"Now… if you will excuse me I need to do some meditation." Shifu bowed before leaving.

"What is with dad and all his meditation?"

"I don't know MaSha but that's none of our business." Tigress told her.

"There's no clue of who robbed this house last night." A monkey said coming from inside the house.

"Nothing?" Tigress asked.

"Nothing" He answered.

"Maybe they just misplaced the items." A mantis on his shoulder said.

"We searched the entire house Mantis" MaSha said. "Don't you think we would have found the missing items?" Mantis looked at her for a second before realizing she was right.

"Good point." He agreed.

"Let's all split out and see if any other homes were robbed and see if we find any clues there" Tigress said.

"Good idea" A crane next to her said. "I'll search through the skies" he added before flying off.

"I'll search through the north" A viper said.

"I'll take the south" The monkey said.

"I'll go with Monkey" Mantis said.

"I got east" MaSha said.

"And I'll take the west" Tigress said before they nodded before splitting up. Tigress walked through the streets and it seemed awfully quiet. Especially for a Monday morning. Everyone was always in a hurry to get their children to school and for them to get to work… but not today. As she walked she heard a scream coming from one of the homes and she quickly ran towards it. When she got there she saw a hooded figure. It was the same one from last night. He quickly sensed she was near because as soon as she got there he quickly ran off with great speed. Tigress ran after him but he was too quick for her and soon she lost him. As if he had disappeared into thin air. A few hours later she met up with the rest of the five and her sister and told them what happened.

"Did you see him or her face to face?" MaSha asked her.

"No… all I know is that he's the thief he tried robbing another home this morning."

"In broad day light?" Monkey asked.

"No professional thief robs a home when anyone can see him." Mantis said.

"They all do it at night" MaSha added.

"Except for this one"

"But it's got to be the same one." Tigress said. "I just know it."

* * *

><p>*6 miles away from the valley*<p>

The figure walked into a small shack taking out his cloak raveling a wolf. He was tall and slim. Quite muscular for someone who doesn't work out. He has a black tunic and black pants and one eye.

"Let me guess you almost got caught." A figure in the shadows said. It was male.

"How do you know?" He asked. The figure walked out revealing the same panda from last night.

"I told you Xheng…. Never robed during the day." He told him.

"I'm just starting Chief." Xheng told him.

"You started 5 months ago" another wolf told him. "I've only started 3 months ago and already I know to steal better than you." Xhan rolled his eyes.

"At least I'm not in bad situation with the whole thing of 'Forbidden Love' Kang" Xhan told him.

"Hey Forbidden Love is the best kind of love one can have." Kang said. Po got up hearing their conversation to get tea. "You'll see… that princess will be all mine one of these days."

"Hey Chief!" Xhan turned to Po. "What do you think of all this 'Forbidden Love' with Kang here?"

"That he just forget about it." Po said plainly. 'oooo' the rest of the bandits went.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kang said getting angry.

"It's forbidden love," Po began taking a sip from his tea. "It's not allowed… You're a bandit Kang and she's a princess. There is no way you have a slightest chance with her."

"That's the point of Forbidden Love Chief" Kang said. "You have to fight for it."

"Enough with this love talk Kang" Po yelled making Kang quiet down. "Tonight we have an important robbery at the Valley of Peace!" He took out a map of the valley as the rest of the wolves gathered around him. "The emperor is leaving his most valuable jewel in the Jewelry Parlor." He points to a building with red circle around it. "The Furious Five and Master MaSha are going to be guarding it, but we get them to spilt up we'll be able to get in." Po explained.

"But how can we do that sir?" Xheng asked.

"By robbing multiple places at the same time" Po said. "You, Gang, Yun, Naro, and Kuo will rob the noddle shop on the other side of the valley. Kang, Lang, Yan, Tie, and Hang will take the homes in the south... and while you're at it... get some food supplies... we're running low."

"Yes sir" Kang said.

"Nayi you and the rest will take the north"

"Yes sir" Nayi said as she handed the bags to the rest. "what do you suggest we take sir?"

"Anything that you find valuable." Po told her. "I will take the jewel and hopefully this is enough to leave at least one guarding the jewel".

*At the Valley*

"Wow" MaSha marveled at the jewel.

"Isn't it amazing?" Viper said staring at it.

"It's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen in my life" Monkey said in awe.

"Please be careful with it" The Emperor said.

"Don't worry your majesty" Master Shifu told him. "The Furious Five and MaSha will make sure it's safe."

"Thank you Master Shifu" The Emperor bowed as Master Shifu bowed back. Tigress took the box where the jewel was placed in and smiled looking at it. It was a semi-large jade jewel in a diamond chain. It's the most expensive jewel in all of China.

"Be sure to keep an eye out for the bandit" Shifu told them once the Emperor left and was out of earshot.

"Yes Master Shifu" They bowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one is done! YAY! What do you think? Awesome? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please let me know I really like how this turned out to be honest took me a while to finish Chapter Two is already in the process and the other stories are two keep an eye out for them. <strong>


	2. The Heist

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. I'm so glad you guys like it as much as I do. I tried really hard on this one. I hope you like it. By the way the image is from KUNG FU PANDA 3! DreamWorks passed it just two days ago! It's only part of it though if you want the full image follow me on Instagram and/or Facebook you'll find it there. Links are on my Bio.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few hours later it was already dark and Tigress was guarding the jewel keeping an eye out for the bandit that's been coming every night for the past few days. MaSha and the rest of the Furious Five weren't there due to the recent reports of some bandits in the other side of the valley and she was left to guard the jewel. Tigress looked at the jewel once again to make sure it was still there in the box inside the safe. Once she saw that it was still there she closed it locking it. Once she turned around there was a hooded figure standing in front of her. Just looking at her.<p>

"Who are you?" Tigress asked getting in a stance.

"I mean no harm." It said. It was male. "I'm a friend not an enemy" He said but unknown to her, since she can't see his face, it was Po the leader of the most wanted bandits in China and Europe. "I was sent here by the emperor" He lied.

"Really?" She asked getting suspicious. "How do I know you're not just some bandit that is trying to get to the jewel?" Po glared at her.

"Fine since that doesn't work" He said as he took out a dagger from inside his cloak. "I guess it'll be done the hard way." He said attacking her but Tigress quickly evaded him. Tigress defended herself as much as she could and soon started to fight back when he tried going for the jewel.

"You're not what I expected tiger" Po said as they fought and quickly stabbed her on the side. Tigress screamed from the pain. "You would make a great bandit too bad your one of the good guys." He said grabbing the jewel from the safe as Tigress laid on the ground trying to keep the blood from flowing. Po began to walk away but Tigress was smart enough to get in his way making him drop the jewel.

"NO!" They both yelled but someone caught it.

"MaSha!" Tigress said with a bit of pain.

"Tigress!" MaSha ran over to her with the jewel on her paw. "are you ok?"

"No! He's getting a way!" she yelled. MaSha turned around and saw Po getting away. She started to go after him but in mere seconds he had disappeared and he had token the jewel from her blindly.

*The next day*

"Did you see his face?" MaSha asked her.

"No I didn't" Tigress said getting up from her bed. "he kept his hood on"

"Did you get a name from him?" Mantis asked

"Oh yeah a bandit is going to give me his name while he's committing a crime" Tigress said sarcastically.

"Oh right…sorry." Mantis said sheepishly.

"That isn't enough information to capture him." Shifu said. "MaSha can you figure out at least who he is?"

"No I need more information. On what he looks like what kind of things he steals."

"Well we know he's after anything valuable." Monkey said.

"He did say that he was sent by the Emperor to check on the jewel" Tigress told her.

"Then he lies in order to commit the crime?" MaSha asked.

"My brother is a bandit" Monkey said. "Whenever he tries to steal something, when there's a guard, he lies to be able to get past them. It usually works depending on how dumb the guard is." He added as they all looked at him. "What?"

"Your brother is a bandit?" Mantis asked.

"Yeah he is a bandit but I haven't seen him in years so I don't know where he is now."

"I think I've seen some descriptions of a few bandits like that but I would need more info on him." MaSha said.

"Well we'll see what we can come up with" Tigress said.

"Search the Valley to see if there are any clues to who he is." Master Shifu said. "We need to find that jewel."

"Yes Master Shifu" They bowed and ran out to find the jewel.

*With Po and the bandits*

"Alright what did you guys collect?" Po asked them.

"We got some money from the noodle shop" Kang said.

"I was able to get a few jewels from a few homes before one of those tigers showed up" Nayi said handing him the bag.

"Nice job" Po told her looking into the bag.

"Did you get the Emperor's jewel sir?" Xhan asked.

"Indeed I did" Po said.

"Yes finally we can get out of this retched valley" Kang said excitedly looking at the jewel.

"Not so fast Kang" Po told him. "There's something else we need to take."

"What is it sir?" Nayi asked.

"There are artifacts at the Jade Palace that are worth millions and even more in Europe. If we get one of the Furious Five's 'loyalty' we'll be able to get in no problem" Po told them.

"Yeah but how are we going to do that?" Nayi asked him. "The Furious Five and MaSha are probably searching for us."

"They know what we all look like" Kang added.

"True" Po said. "But they didn't see me"

"You always go unseen Chief" Xhan told him.

"That's why HE'S going nut head" Nayi said hitting him.

"Oww" Xhan exclaimed rubbing the back of his neck.

"But how are you going to get their attention without looking suspicious?" Kang asked.

"Don't worry I'm great at this." Po said. "I've token on Dragons. I think I can take a couple of tigers, a monkey, crane, mantis and snake." He added grabbing a normal coat.

*At the Valley.*

Tigress walked through the Village keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. Although, as she walked she didn't notice someone and she bumped right into him.

"Hey watch it" It said. It was Po. He was wearing a coat, and had patched up burlap pants.

"I'm sorry" She apologized helping him up. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well next time you should pay closer attention." He told her before noticing who he was talking too. "Are you Master Tigress?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh no reason" He said. "I'm sorry for talking to you like that" He bowed.

"No need to bow" She told him. "It is kind of my fault anyway... what's your name? I've never actually seen you around here."

"I'm Po and I'm new here at the valley"He told her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Po" She said politely.

"Nice to meet you too" He returned the greeting.

"I have to go" She excused herself.

"Alright, I'll see you around." He smiled.

"Yeah," She smiled back. "Bye" and with that she left.

"That's the one" He told himself.

"Her?" Nayi asked coming out of the bushes. "You're going to befriend that tiger?"

"Why not?" He asked her. "She seems to be easily tricked. Besides her sister is much harder to convince."

"Alright then here" She said giving him a heavy bag. "These are the weapons you might need if you get into any trouble" Po rolled his eyes and gave her back the bag.

"I don't need any Nayi they're not going to hurt me even if they tried."

"Alright fine" She crossed her arms. "But if you get hurt don't come complaining to me."

"When have a done that?" He asked her but all he got from her was a grunt.

*With Tigress*

Tigress met up with the rest of the Five and MaSha back the palace empty handed.

"I looked through scrolls and found a few bandits with a description like the one from yesterday and one with no name" MaSha told her.

"What do you mean no name?" Monkey asked her.

"I mean it has his description but he's never been caught" MaSha told him. "He's never been looked at face to face and never had a name" She added. Tigress took the scroll and began to read it.

"Number 1: Most Wanted

Name: N/A

Height: 6'5"

Species: Unknown

Gender: Male (you can only hear his voice.)

Description: The Most Wanted criminal in all of China, Europe, Russia, and Africa for 8 years. Steals mostly jewels, and sometimes kidnaps children and/or teens leaving a ransom or they are never seen again.

Allies: Nayi Spivero, Kang Hue, Xhan Xhun, Yan Yun, Tie Boe, Kuo Kay, and Hang Lea.

*Don't chase after him… he'll be found when he wants to be found*"

"This sounds like one tough dude." Mantis said looking at it with Monkey.

"His species is unknown?" Monkey asked.

"That's what it says on his records" MaSha answered. "It must be him because I found similar records of his allies." She added.

"Nothing else is known about him?" Tigress asked.

"No I searched every scroll sis there's nothing." MaSha confirmed.

"Then how are we going to find who the bandit is before the Emperor comes at the end of the week?" Tigress asked with a worried expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys go what do you think? I know that you wanted more information on how Po is as a bandit but you'll learn about him as we go along. Please Review at free will thank you.<strong>


	3. I can trust him

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this one. By the way you'll see a little bit more of Po's bandit side on this one kind of got inspired by Po's personality in the episode "Po the Croc" it's only available in Spanish though. Anyways I'm going to stop talking now and let you read now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda... yet**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day MaSha got up early to do more research on the bandit while the Five went to do some more search in the valley. Turns out last nigh there was a few robberies and a few were caught. They were Kang and Xhan one of Po's allies but neither would talk. With Tigress she had been searching the valley for any clues when she spotted Po the kind panda she had met the day before. Po soon saw her and smiled going over.<p>

"Hello Tigress it's nice to see you again" He bowed.

"You don't need to bow Po" She smiled.

"I don't?" He asked. Tigress smiled shaking her head 'no'. "Oh ok. So what are you doing here at the valley? I though you masters trained everyday"

"We do but today we have a case to solve"

"Really? What is it?"

"Well the Emperor trusted us with his most prized jewel and now we lost it"

"Why don't you just get him a new jewel? It's just a jewel"

"No, it's not just ANY jewel, it belonged to his Empress but she passed away a few years ago"

"Then why did he have you guys watch over it?"

"He left it here because he wanted it engraved with the name of the Empress and he's coming back for it at the end of the week and if we don't have it..." She stopped looking down.

"If you don't have it what?" He asked.

"Have you ever been involved with the Emperor?" She asked him.

"More than you think" He muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Oh uh nothing but I have heard of what the Emperor does to those who question him or don't do what they're suppose to"

"Well we will get into bigger trouble if we don't have that jewel by Sunday morning" She told them as they walked.

"Maybe I can help"

"You would really like to help get the bandit?" She asked him raising a brow.

"Sure why not I got nothing better to do anyway... Also it would be nice to get to know you better." He smiled.

"I would like that" She smiled back. "Thank you" A few hours later Po and Tigress had forgotten about the search and were out eating at a restaurant when Po spotted Nayi heading to the jewelry shop. Po sighed and excused himself and ran after her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at her after pulling her into the alley way harshly by the arm.

"Getting a few more jewels" Nayi yelled back. "Unlike you who's out there screwing around!"

"I'm not screwing around!" Po yelled. "If I see any of you out of the hide out all day I'll kill you myself you hear?!"

"If you haven't noticed Kang and Xhan where caught last night while they were trying to get the food you asked them to get after beating them!"

"I didn't beat them! You did!"

"Fine I did! But don't you think they deserved it brother"

"Listen Nayi you go back to the hideout and leave this to me"

"Why? Because father left the position as bandit leader for you? Is that it? You think you're the boss of me? I can steal whatever I want whenever I want!" She yelled harshly.

"Have you forgotten? You only get caught because you do what you want? The only reason you're not dead is because of me! Now I'm not going to say this again… GO BACK TO THE HIDEOUT! NOW!" He demanded making Nayi angrier than she already was and go back to the hideout. Knowing him he could kill someone with that anger any given moment. That's what happened to one of their members. Po stayed there for a moment before cooling down and went back with Tigress although his face was still red from the anger.

"Hey is everything okay?" She asked seeing him.

"Yeah, just had an issue to take care of" He told her sitting in front of her.

"Tigress…" MaSha ran in seeing her with Po. "Who's that?"

"Oh MaSha this is Po. Po this is MaSha my sister"

"Nice to meet you" Po greeted with a smile.

"Yeah nice to meet you too" MaSha responded and looked at her. "Tigress, Monkey says that Kang and Xhan allies of the main bandit we're looking for were captured last night but they won't talk on who their leader is."

"Where are they at?"

"At the valley's jail cell until the Chor-Gom guards could pick them up."

"Let's go see if we can get anything from them" Tigress said getting up. "Want to come along Po?"

"Yeah sure" Po said getting up.

"Why is he coming?" MaSha whispered to Tigress.

"He's helping out MaSha" Tigress told her.

"Since when do you let strangers help on these situations?!"

"Relax he's not a stranger. He's a friend"

"How long have you known him?"

"I met him yesterday"

"And already he's your friend?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"You never make anyone your friend this easily"

"He's different. Something tells me I can trust him" Tigress smiled. MaSha looked at her oddly. She never smiled this often. Knowing her sister was always right she let Po accompany them to the Jail cell and there was Kang and Xhan sitting in the corner and they got worried expressions when they saw Po glaring at them angrily.

"So you two are Kang and Xhan?" Tigress asked walking up the cell as they back away further more as they could. "I honestly thought you two were more clever since you have an expert leader. Now who is he and where is he located."

"We'll never tell you" Kang told her.

"Listen dogs tell us where he is!" MaSha declared.

"What makes you think we'll tell you who he is?!" Xhan yelled at her.

"If you don't I will make you" She glared angrily.

"MaSha calm down" Tigress pulled her away from the cell.

"We wouldn't tell you even if we wanted to kitties" Kang glared.

"What did you just call us?" Tigress asked beginning to get angry.

"Kitties" He repeated mockingly. Just as Tigress was beginning to lose her temper MaSha held her back so she wouldn't murder him.

"And you tell me to control my temper" MaSha glared at Tigress as she calmed down.

"Forget it." Tigress said shacking her sister's paws off her shoulders. "We have to get back to the palace. We'll deal with these two later" She glared at them.

"Good idea. Let's go" MaSha said grabbing Tigress by the arm and pulling her out. Once they were gone Po glared at Kang and Xhan and they back away in fear.

"What did I tell you two?!" He yelled.

"We're sorry sir" Xhan said fearfully.

"We were just trying to get food" Kang added.

"Without my authority?!"

"But sir-" Kang started.

"Listen to me" Po began breaking the lock open. "Next time you two get caught you two are dead. You hear me?!

"Yes sir" They both said fearfully.

"Now get out of here before I lose my temper" Po said angrily and they quickly left in fear of him.

* * *

><p><strong>And done. What do you think? Po can be a bit scary because we're so use to his kind side but you'll be surprised in "Po the Croc" if you watch it. He can be a bit...evil. Anyways, Please Review and have a great day everyone.<strong>


	4. Royal napped

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter I'm sorry it took so long but I was debating a bit with myself on how to end it anyways. Here it is Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I better head home it's getting kind of late" Po said calmly.<p>

"Well it was nice seeing you Po" Tigress smiled.

"It was nice seeing you too Tigress" Po smiled back before leaving.

"You like him" MaSha said behind her.

"What? No. As a friend yeah"

"Right. How do you even like him?

"He's a friend MaSha nothing else"

"Fine fine say whatever you want."

"Let's just head home."

"Did you find any more information on the bandit?"

"Oh…uh….no"

"You didn't search did you?"

"I got distracted."

"By that panda"

"That panda has a name you know"

"ok ok I get it. By the way... why do you like him?"

"I don't know" Tigress began. "There's just something different about him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...He's not like the other guys I've met. He's sweet, kind...funny"

"Fat" MaSha whispered making Tigress hit her on the head.

"He's not fat he's just...chubby" Tigress smiled.

"Looks like you have a crush"

"I do not"

"Yes you do"

"No. What makes you think that?" Tigress asked as they stood at the end of the stairs to the palace.

"OI don't know how he makes you smile easily. More than your own friends. How you were giggling when he was making jokes."

"How do you know that?"

"You think I wouldn't pass by and see you?"

"MaSha, you're over reacting. Po is just a good friend to me. Ok? And if you don't like him deal with it. Because I do and I'm going to hang out with him when I want to. You understand?"

"Ugh fine." MaSha groaned heading to her room. Tigress shook her head and went into hers thinking on how Po made her feel. He was different and she liked that, a lot. Maybe her sister was right. She might have deeper feelings towards him. But how did that happened? She hardly knows him. But she'll have to figure it out next time she sees him.

*with Po*

Po smiled as he walked to the hideout. He felt strange. But it was a good strange. His heart was beating quickly and his palms were sweaty every time she was near. But why? Was he sick? Had he just entered another universe? He pondered this as he arrived at the hide out he found Xhan the rest were sitting at the table playing cards while drinking some tea. When Kang and Xhan saw him they quickly got up in fear of him but looked confused when they saw him smiling. _Wasn't he just yelling at us?_ Xhan thought.

"Is everything alright sir?" Yun asked.

"Yes why do you ask?" Po asked going to get some tea.

"Oh…uh…no reason sir" Yun answered nervously.

"Why so happy brother?" Nayi asked.

"What do you mean?" Po glared.

"You're smiling"

"Is there supposed to be reason?"

"When you're a bandit? Yes"

"I'm smiling because I want to smile." He glared. "Now why aren't you all resting it nearly midnight"

"Don't we have a robbery tonight?" Nayi asked him. "The robbery at the Jade Palace"

"Not tonight Nayi" He said taking a sip from his tea. "That tiger still needs some convincing." Making Nayi suspicious.

"You like the tiger?" She asked suspiciously.

"What makes you think that?" Po raised a brow.

"You never hold back robberies."

"Nayi trust me the tiger has nothing to do with it. I just need her to trust me enough to get me to go inside the palace with a few of you" He told her with a bit of anger. "Besides you look like you have your hands full with The Emperial Army." He glared.

"You saw that?

"Yes you think I wouldn't recognize my sister in one of the wanted signs" He glared showing a picture of her in one of the wanted papers. "What did you take this time?" He asked angrily.

"His son" She glared.

"Why?"

"You said we were going to kidnap him"

"Until we were going to leave for England!" He yelled.

"Well you could have told us!" She yelled back.

"Next time tell me before you do anything else without me!" He yelled "that goes for all of you"

"Yes sir!" They all said now standing.

"All except Nayi, Kang, and Xhan head to bed NOW" He yelled and they all rushed out leaving the four alone.

*with Tigress*

Tigress sighed as she sat on her usual spot at the dinner table with MaSha and the rest of the Five not knowing what to call those feelings she was getting. She barely knew him and yet she felt like she's known him her whole life.

"Is something wrong sis?" MaSha asked sitting next to her. "You haven't touched your food."

"I don't know MaSha" Tigress answered. "I guess it has to deal with Po. I'm just not sure"

"What do you mean? You say he's a really nice guy."

"He is. He's kind, grateful…loving." Tigress told her with a smile.

"I told you. You have a crush" MaSha smiled.

"A crush?" Tigress said unsure.

"That could be it" Viper chimed in.

"I don't have a crush I just feel weird a good kind of weird when I'm with him."

"IT'S A CRUSH!" They all yelled before Master Shifu walked in with Zeng, the palace messenger, with worry.

"Is something wrong Master?" Tigress asked ignoring the rest of the five who were making comments about her having her first crush.

"Yes Tigress something is very wrong" Shifu told her.

"They Emperor's youngest son has been kidnapped" Zeng informed.

"What?!" They all yelled.

"Wasn't Yang there to help?" MaSha asked.

"No Prince Yang left a few days ago to help in England with a few robberies" Shifu told her.

"And the palace guards?" Monkey asked.

"They weren't around because the young prince wanted some time alone" Shifu said. "It is believed that it was one of bandits from our mysterious bandit we're looking for."

"We need to start searching now" Tigress stood up.

"The Emperor said you may start first thing in the morning right now it's too late."

"But it would be too late to start tomorrow Master"

"It was an order Tigress now get some rest everyone we have a long day tomorrow"

"Yes Master Shifu"

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Awesome? Good? Ok? Bad? Terrible? Most horrible chapter ever? Let me know. Please be honest. Please Review and take care everyone.<strong>


	5. SUSPICIONS!

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Po had told Gang, Yun, Naro, and Kuo to take the young prince to England as quick as possible since Nayi had taken him the day before without letting him know. You're probably wondering what happened to Nayi, Xhan and Kang. Well let's just say it wasn't pleasant. But at least it wasn't like times before. Usually when they got caught Po would beat them until they couldn't walk after having to break them out of the jail. And if they did something without letting him know they would probably be killed. This time though Po didn't do that. One he couldn't kill his own sister and two well he didn't because couldn't afford having his men being injured before leaving to England. At the valley, the Furious Five and MaSha got up before the sun had risen and headed to the Emperor's palace.<p>

They were talking to the guards who were talking with the Emperor although Tigress and MaSha stayed at the Valley still searching for anything that would help and this time Tigress couldn't afford distractions even though she had some when she saw Po. When Po noticed her though he couldn't stop himself from smiling even if Nayi was there with him. She couldn't do much due to the beating from the night before but she did notice Po smiling at the sight of Master Tigress and couldn't help but look suspicious at him. It was odd enough that he hadn't beaten her to death and Kang and Xhan until they couldn't walk for weeks but him smiling just seeing Tigress was different. She never saw him smiling before at least not this much.

"I'll be right back" Po told her not looking at her.

"Where are you going" She asked.

"Uh… to see if I can get something to eat" He said before making his way towards Tigress. Her brother may be good at faking to be kind but he was no good at excuses. "Hey Tigress" Po greeted upon reaching her.

"Hello Po" Tigress smiled making Po's heart beat fast. What is wrong with me? He asked himself. "How are you doing today?" Tigress asked.

"I'm doing alright not too bad you know the usual" He said rather nervously. "H-how are you doing?"

"Well good I guess I've been up before dawn looking for the bandit who apparently kid-napped the Emperor's youngest son and also took the jewel" She told them as they walked.

"Wow! Really?" he asked trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah now I have to search the WHOLE valley while the rest of the five are at the Emperor's palace searching on how the prince was able to get kidnapped."

"Sounds like a lot of work"

"It is but as long as the valley and the emperor are safe it's worth it." She smiled. Po smiled back thinking about it. It has only been two days since he first met her and already he felt he was changing. Tigress was like no other girl he had met. A few years back he had met a girl he had to 'marry' because apparently his sister said that he needed to get married because he needed an heir to the position but Nayi denied she said it and he didn't marry her because, one; he didn't want to and two; she wasn't actually the kind of girl he looked for. Tigress, though, was kind, generous, but at the same time she could be mean and aggravating. She wasn't too kind and not too mean. He wanted someone like her. Someone who he could argue with but stay with the rest of his life. His mother always told him that it was a great feeling but it was hard to find. And it came in the most unexpected times and places. She was involved in a life of crime just like his father. They met when they both decided to steal the same jewel from the emperor on the same day. And although he didn't like crime much, Po was stuck as a criminal because of his parents even if he is adopted.

"You like working for the Emperor?" He asked her.

"Yeah" She told him with a smile. "I don't know why but I love to serve the country I live in even if it goes against what I believe." They were now standing in front of the Noddle Shop not noticing something left over from the last Winter Festival and even it wasn't winter the rule still applied. MaSha was across the street and noticed them under the mistletoe but decided not to say anything and left the two alone. It was nice to see her sister finding love even if she didn't like him much he did seem a bit… suspicious to her. But who is she to judge him? She finds lots of people suspicious even Prince Yang for obvious reasons.

"I just hope he doesn't break my sister's heart" She said with a bit of anger in her voice. She went to the safe that the jewel was placed in and looked inside it for anything that might give her clues. At the corner of the safe, though, there was a patch of black fur. "Panda fur?" She asked herself picking it up looking at it carefully. "How is it possible there are no pandas in this valley" her eyes widened in realization. She only saw one panda in the valley these past few days and that was…Po.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? It came out shorter than the other ones but I was in a bit of a rush. Please let me know what you think thanks and have a great day.<strong>


	6. Prince Yang Helps

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update I was pretty busy. Anyways here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>MaSha was in her room looking through scrolls to make sure if it really was panda fur and every scroll confirmed it. This clearly was panda fur. Which meant Tigress was falling for a criminal. As she pondered this she heard Tigress in the hallway humming a lovely tone to herself.<p>

"Uh Tigress are you alright?" MaSha asked her walking out of her room.

"Of course I am" She smiled brightly. "Isn't it a wonderful day today?" She said cheerfully. She was holding a lily smelling it before going into her room humming happily. MaSha looked at her strangely and walked to her room seeing Tigress on her bed plucking the petals of the lily. "He loves me" She would say taking one out with a smile. "He loves me not" She frowned. She was a lovesick tiger!

"Tigress snap out of it" MaSha said.

"He loves me!" She exclaimed plucking the last petal before MaSha walked over shaking her by the shoulders.

"TIGRESS YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT!" She yelled.

"But MaSha you were right except it's not just a crush MaSha" She said with a wide smile. "I'm in love MaSha. I'm in love with Po."

"No you can't be in love with Po Tigress you can't feel anything towards him!" She yelled.

"Why not? You're the one who said I had a crush on him."

"Crushes only last at the maximum 3 months! You've known him for 3 days and you believe you're in love?!"

"But MaSha you don't understand Po isn't like other guys I've met. He's everything I needed. Everything you said I deserved"

"I know Tigress but Po is a criminal" MaSha told her.

"What?"

"I found this piece of fur in the safe" MaSha handed it to her. Tigress looked at the piece of fur then at MaSha angrily.

"This could be wolf fur or monkey fur" She told her.

"No Tigress this is panda fur" Tigress shook her head.

"No Po is not a bandit he's a good guy and I love him" Tigress told her. "And don't you dare accuse him of robbery when he comes over for dinner tonight!"

"You invited him over for dinner?!" MaSha yelled angrily.

"YES! And he's coming whether you like it or not" Tigress yelled back before leaving the room.

*At the Emperor's palace*

"hmm" Monkey looked through garden with the rest of the five until he came across some fur and it was wolf fur much like the one from the wolves he had seen the night the jewel was stolen.

"That looks like Nayi's fur. You know that one wolf that was there when the jewel was stolen." Mantis said.

"Then it must be the work of our mysterious bandit." Viper said taking it from Monkey's hand.

"But we don't even know where he hides out! How are we supposed to find him?!" Mantis exclaimed.

"By setting a trap" A voice came. They turned around seeing a black and white tiger with amber eyes wearing a brown shirt and grey pants.

"Prince Yang!" They exclaimed.

"Hey guys how you doing?" He smiled as they bowed.

"Great your majesty" Viper answered looking at him. "We're just doing some search on who took your younger brother."

"We're having trouble on catching the bandit though" Mantis added.

"Catching a bandit isn't really that difficult." Yang told them. "You just need to set a trap"

"A trap?" Mantis looked curious. "What kind of trap?"

"Something this bandit is interested" Yang told them. "Which bandit are you going after?"

"Well we don't know his name but we know he can be pretty sneaky"

"Oh I know who you're talking about" Yang remembered. "His name is Po Ping. He was a good friend of mine when we were teens." He frowned. "Till he changed."

"What happened?" Viper asked.

"His parents were bandits and his father wanted him to be a bandit as well. So he trained him until he passed away when Po was 17. He became cold and bitter after his mother was killed by another bandit. He was the new boss of the gang shortly after. Po has been the most wanted criminal in the world. He's done kidnappings and robberies all over. Sometimes murder." Yang explained. "The murders weren't done by him though. His sister, Nayi, does. She loves to do the dirty work. Po can be a killing machine when he wants to though." He added. "Trust me on this one. You won't catch him unless he wants you to. You can't fool him."

"How do you know all this?" Crane asked.

"A new report came in at London." Yang explained. "They caught one of his allies and he gave us his name. I know the rest because I knew him."

"Oh that makes sense"

"Did they find your brother?" Monkey asked.

"Not yet but they're searching"

"I hope they find him" Viper said.

"Why aren't you helping search Yang?" Mantis asked.

"Because Yun, said that he's at the valley"

"At the Valley?!" They exclaimed.

"Yeah was there anyone new there?" He asked.

"Um what species is he?" Mantis asked.

"Panda" Yang told him. "Why?" he asked with worry.

"There's a panda at the valley right now"

"That's him" Yang told them.

"Let's go to the Valley maybe we can still catch him." Viper said to the rest of the five before turning to Yang bowing. "Thank you Yang."

"My pleasure call me if you need help" Yang bowed back.

*With Po*

"Where are you going?" Nayi asked Po seeing he was wearing a suit and tie.

"Um out" Po told her adjusting it. Nayi eyed him suspiciously. He hated to wear suits and ties. Their mother always had to force it on him when he was young and now he was wearing one willingly.

"Why the suit?" Nayi asked him making him turn around glaring at her.

"Why do you ask?" He glared.

"You hate to wear suits and ties." She glared back.

"Maybe I want to wear a suit and a tie tonight." He argued.

"You're going on date with that tiger aren't you?!" She yelled.

"Of course not" Po glared. "She invited me to dinner at the palace"

"So we're having the robbery tonight right?" Nayi asked still suspicious.

"Y-yeah tonight it is. You are to take the rest to the front while I distract them at the dinner table." Po told her.

"Good. If I didn't know any better I would say that you were delaying it because you're falling in love with that tiger" Nayi said walking away to gather the rest.

"Of course not" Po told her as she walked out. "Why would I fall…in…love?" He asked himself slowly frowning.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you liked it. It took a while but it's done. Chapter 7 already in progress. Please Review.<strong>


	7. ARRESTED!

**Hey guys here's the next chapter sorry it took so long. Anyways DreamWorks finally let the plot details out and I can give you a little more info on it but you would need to PM me I can't put it in Public. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda! (YET!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>At the Palace Tigress had just finished preparing dinner when MaSha walked in seeing the table filled with food.<p>

"Is the Emperial Army coming for dinner as well or something?" MaSha said looking at the table.

"No" Tigress said still mad about earlier. "You better not blame Po for the robberies when he arrives." She glared.

"He's a suspect now Tigress" MaSha glared back. "I might not mention it but I will keep a close eye on him"

"Keep an eye on who?" A voice said behind her. It was Master Shifu.

"Tigress's new thief BOYFRIEND" MaSha said glaring at Tigress.

"HE'S NOT A THIEF!" Tigress yelled in rage.

"MaSha who are you talking about?" Shifu asked.

"Tigress has been hanging out with a new panda in town and I believe he's the thief" MaSha explained. "I found a patch of panda fur where the jewel was placed" She told him handing him the small patch of fur. He looked at it and it indeed look like panda fur. He had seen it before from his friend who was killed years ago.

"This does resemble panda fur" Shifu said looking at it.

"But father Po isn't a thief." Tigress said a bit angry.

"How would you know? You've only known him for 3 days!" MaSha yelled.

"MaSha, you have to get know a person before you can judge on who they are." Shifu told her before turning to Tigress. "He gets one chance. And if he is the thief we're looking for we're turning him in without objection is that understood?"

"Yes sir" Tigress sighed as Zeng flew in.

"Master Tigress a panda named Po Ping is here."

"Let him in Zeng" Shifu told him as Zeng bowed before leaving. A few moments later Po walked in the door smiling at Tigress.

"Hey Tigress" Po smiled. He had a black suit with golden tie and held a simply red rose on his right hand.

"Hey Po" Tigress smiled. MaSha was glaring at Po suspiciously making him nervous. "This is my sister MaSha" Tigress introduced. MaSha's expression not changing.

"Hello" MaSha said a bit harshly.

"Um hi?" Po said back a bit uneasy.

"And this is my father, Master Shifu" Tigress introduced him.

"You must be Po" Shifu said looking at him.

"That's me" Po smiled nervously. "Pleasure to meet you sir" Po bowed Shifu bowing back.

"Let me show you around the palace" Tigress suggested.

"That sounds awesome" Po smiled as they both walked out.

"He seems polite" Shifu said.

"I don't trust him?" MaSha said glaring as soon as they left.

"You don't trust anyone MaSha" Shifu told her.

"Not true" She argued. "I trust you, my sister and the rest of the five"

"You don't trust Prince Yang" He pointed out.

"Prince Yang has a problem." She crossed her arms.

"Which is…?"

"He just does okay?" MaSha said walking out.

*with Po and Tigress*

"And this is the Hall of Hero's" Tigress said as they walked in her arm around Po's. Po smiled as they walked along. He frowned remembering he had to leave the door slightly opened for Nayi and the rest to get in but this didn't feel right, now. He smiled at Tigress sadly. Nayi was right he had fallen for the tiger something he didn't want to happen. That's why he kissed her earlier today. He just didn't know why he did it. She had kissed him back with tenderness. He just didn't know he was in love with her. His father had taught him to always be cruel to his victims no matter how wrong it felt to you. Tigress was different though. He couldn't hurt her. Not now. Not ever. What was he supposed to do now? Should he betray his group? Or should he leave it open hurt Tigress?

A couple of hours later Po was with Tigress, Shifu, and MaSha, who was glaring at him the whole time wanting nothing more than to attack him. After a couple of minutes of silence some fighting was heard in the Hall of Heroes.

"What is that?" Tigress said standing up beginning to stand up.

"Probably the panda's bandit squad" MaSha muttered earning a glare from Tigress.

"It was probably just the wind" Po tried to stall. MaSha turned to him eying him suspiciously.

"That was no wind." She glared.

"You don't know that." He said nervously.

"Let's go check it out" Tigress suggested.

"NO!" Po said almost immediately raising suspicion on MaSha and now on Shifu as well.

"I mean it could be nothing" Po said trying to sound less suspicious. "Something could have been knocked over by the wind."

"Well we should probably go check it out first don't you think?" MaSha glared. "Or are you hiding something?"

"I-I'm not hiding anything" Po said nervously.

"Then we'll check it out" MaSha began to leave, Tigress looking worried at Po.

"Po is everything okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah e-everything is g-great" Po said rather nervous. "Tigress, uh I need to tell you something really important"

"What is it?"

"Promise me one thing first" Po looked at her nervously. "Promise that whatever I tell you right now won't come between us" He held her paws looking at her with worry.

"I promise but what is it?" Po told her everything from the moment when he was a cub till and now. But that wasn't the only thing he told her. He told her how she changed him, how much he's willing to go through with her. How she made him feel when he was around her. This shocked her. She didn't know what to think or what to do. Should she hate him? Or should she embrace her feelings SHE had gotten for him as well? She wanted to tell him how she felt but how could she when he's a bandit and she's the one who's supposed to enforce the laws.

"I knew it!" MaSha's voice came from outside. She walked in hold Nayi by the back of her neck collar a few guards, who arrived a few moments ago, behind her. "He's the bandit the whole world is searching for." She yelled pointing at Po. Po looked at Nayi in disappointment.

"You were going to get caught sooner or later, brother." Nayi told him.

"Take them away" MaSha said angrily as the guards walked over to Po putting chains on his paws.

"I'm sorry Tigress" He told her with saddened eyes as they took him away.

"Po" Tigress whispered sadly watching him. Her eyes looking at his until he was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think guys? Hope you liked it. Again if you want a little more details on Kung Fu Panda 3 plot PM me I'm alowed to give out a bit of it. Please Review and have a great day everyone.<strong>


End file.
